fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Muzyka klubowa
Chris: Ostatnio w MTP: Uczesticy musieli uśpić Chefa. Tylko jednej osobie udało się go uśpić. Trentowi. Bridgette chciała uśpić Chefa przy pomocy Heavy Metalu i przez ten wybryk odpadła. Kto odpadnie następny? Czy moja mama wie gdzie teraz jestem? Oglądajcie MUZYKĘ TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI ! (intro) Godzina 9 rano. Wszyscy są zdziwieni czemu Chris ich nie obudził. DJ: '''Ciekawe co tu się dzieje. '''Eva: Pewnie Chris jeszcze śpi. Ezekiel: A może utknął w toalecie. Celine: '''Ja pójdę sprawdzić co z Chrisem. '''Chris(z głośników): Nie musisz. Chodźcie wszyscy na plan to wam coś pokażę. Na planie: Noah: Co to za dziwny wystrój? Chris: Na tym będzie polegać wasze zadanie. Cody: Na ustrojeniu sali? Chris: '''Nie koniecznie. '''Celine: To co w takim razie? Chef: Będziecie tańczyć mądralo!! Celine: Ja nie lubię tańczyć. Nogi mnie bolą! Noah: Ja mam ten sam problem. Chris: No to będziecie razem w parze. Noah: Ja z nią nie ma mowy! Chris:(całkiem olał Noaha) Wasze zadanie polega na jak najdłuższym tańczeniu. Ten kto najdłużej będzie tańczył będzie nietykalny.Dobierzcie się w pary. Pary wyglądały następująco: Celine i Noah Linsday i Tyler Eva i Ezekiel DJ i Geoff Trent i Cody Chris: Piosenki będą losowane. Musicie tańczyć żwawo. Jeżeli któraś osoba z pary skończy tańczyć to para odpada. Chef: '''No to losujemy pierwszą muzykę. Komputer wylosował pierwszą piosenkę '''Chris: A więc zaczynamy z utworem Bloodhound Gang - Uhn Tiss Uhn Tiss Uhn Tiss Głośniki zaczęły grać: Dog will hunt i’m the front end loader travoltin’ over so try my slam on for size ''' '''Drive stick with that kubg-fu grip let the banana split and watch it go right to your thighs Cop a feel copperfield style abracadabra that bra do you think i can pull it off? Wanna bang around? just jot me down on your to-do list under "put out like a fire" ’cause I got somethin’ and it goes thumpin’ like this' ' All you need is my uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss ' I got somethin’ and it goes thumpin’ like this All you need is my uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss Już po pierwsze zwrotce Celine przestała tańczyć. '''Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby ' '''Edible strange how do i get in your pants when you’re tick tockin’ them Serious levis? so tight can’t be classified that’s why i’m here to fill that opening Make a seasoned pass to mount that ass and bob hope that i might one night stand a chance Let’s go feng shui the fuck around my digs like a superball bring that sunny side up and 'I got somethin’ and it goes thumpin’ like this '' All you need is my uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss I got somethin’ and it goes thumpin’ like this All you need is my uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss '''Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss ' Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss '''I got somethin’ and it goes thumpin’ like this ' All you need is my uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss I got somethin’ and it goes thumpin’ like this All you need is my uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss '''Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss ''' Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss ' '''Chris: No dobra Celine i Noah odpadacie. Po 2 godzinach drużyna Trenta i Cody'ego czuła zmęczenie. Trent: '''Wytrzymam. '''Cody: A ja Chyba nie! Chris: '''Teraz piosenka Pt. Benny Benassi - Satisfaction '''Push me And then just touch me Though I can't get my satisfaction Push me And then just touch me Though I can't get my satisfaction ' Cody zemdlał i upadł na Tylera co spowodowało że dwie pary odpadły. Push me And then just touch me Though I can't get my satisfaction Push me And then just touch me Though I can't get my satisfaction Push me And then just touch me Though I can't get my satisfaction Push me And then just touch me Though I can't get my satisfaction Po 8 godzinach: DJ: Jak tam Geoff ? Geoff: '''Ziom już nie daję rady. '''Chris: A teraz piosenka DANIEL BOVIE - LOVE ME ''If you claim that you love me Why don't you just show it to me you love me baby? I'm not some guy on the side, I need you to touch me baby There's no shame, in loving one an other babe I see certain insecureties but it's alright I hope you know i won't rest till i get what i want, my babe Not a minute goes by without you on my mind, my babe There's no shame, in loving one an other babe (haven't you heard) I see certain insecureties but it's alright If you claim that you love me, Why don't you just show it to me you love me baby? I'm not some guy on the side, I need you to touch me baby There's no shame, in loving one an other babe I see certain insecureties but it's alright - but it's alright -but it's alright Now I see that you want me and the truth is that it's turning me on my babe So when I make my move Don't you tell me to stop my baby there's no shame in loving one an other babe And I see, certain insecureties but it's alright If you claim that you love me Why don't you just show it to me you love me baby? I'm not some guy on the side, I need you to touch me baby There's no shame, in loving one an other babe I see certain insecureties but it's alright - but it's alright -but it's alright Geoff już wiedział że nie da rady więc rzucił się na Ezekiela , ale Eva zainterweniowała i odepchnęła go na bok. Chris: No dobra! Zwycięża Eva i Ezekiel. A was widzę na ceremonii. Pokój zwierzeń głosowania: Cody: Wybieram Celine bo jako pierwsza przestała tańczyć. DJ: '''Noah. Sorki brachu. '''Noah: Celine. Wszyscy wiedzą dlaczego. Na ceremonii. Chris: Mikrofony dostają: Eva, Ezekiel , Geoff , DJ, Cody , Linsday , Trent , Tyler . Noah a może Celine. Zostaje............Noah. Celine: Dobra zobaczymy się u mojego prawnika. '''Chris: '''Taaaak. Zobaczymy. Do następnego razu w MUZYCE TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI !! Kategoria:Odcinki Muzyki Totalnej Porażki